Steve vs Jonesy
Schwxnz= Sketch-20190331-WA0013.jpg| by Schwxnz Description Interlude Steve Jonesy Fight Result Next time |-| Cenus9548= Description Minecraft vs jonesy which popular game icon wins Interlude Wiz: When peoole talk about the most popular games they will mostly refrence these two popular games Boomstick: Steve from the blocky world of minecraft and jonesy the default of the fortnite world he's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: And today well look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Steve Wiz: Steve's origins are not really explained but some say he's the last man of his kind except for well alex but you get the idea Boomstick: But it makes sense that he would be the only person around because there's hardly no one there Name: Steve Height: 6'0' Highly athletic Incredibly strong Defeated the ender dragon Wiz: Steve mostly lives his life as either a farmer fisherman or miner or just whatever he needed to do steve may not look much but don't turn your back he's actually strong Boomstick: He's got incredible strength and is highly athletic Wiz: He's at peak human strength and durability Boomstick: He's a skilled survivalist and hunter along with being a great monster killer Wiz: He's been able to kill tons of monsters wether they range from a simple slim to the mighty ender dragon Boomstick: He's a master archer and is an amazing enginer and would probably help tons of people if he wasan't the last human alive . Skilled monster hunter . skilled survivalist . Master at combat . Master archer . great enchanter . Gifted artist . Amazing architect . Modest fisherman Wiz: Steve may not look like much but he has a great set of powers and abilites however most of his abilites come from a command block Boomstick: What's a command block you ask well it basically grants him to basically do what ever he wants and go into creative mode and basically be invincible Wiz: One of these abilites is teleportation. in creative mode he can summon any mob he wants and control the weather and can summon any item he wants Boomstick: He has tons of equipment like a diamond sword which is just 1 of 4 swords. others are gold, wood and iron. he's also got hoe's, pickaxes and shovels Boomstick: Some minor weapons are bows with tons of different types of arrow tippings. he's got TNT, fireworks, flint & steel, fire charges Wiz: He has different types of potions some of which harm people and others heal. next up are things called enchanted books which powers up his weapons and armors next up are ender pearls which allow him to teleport Boomstick: Here are some of the biggest and noticable weapons are commands which include kill switch gamemodes and weather and time control Wiz: He's got the elytra which allows him to fly long distances but one of his biggest items is the totem of undying Boomstick: This thing allows him to basically cheat death and gives him buffes after it's used Steve's done some incredible stuff. he's killed tons of mobs over 10 years. he's able to lift over 40 thousand tons and is able to hold buckets of lava which burns at about 1,200 degrees celsius which can melt copper He's killed the enderdragon all by him self and has killed the wither by himself as well. he able to stand right next to lava and not burn Boomstick: he's been able to break stone by himself and is strong enough to fuse diamonds into weapons Wiz: Despite all of his great strength he can still be stopped in some ways like how his weapons and armor have limits and in order to keep his regeneration he needs food Boomstick: But hey for a simple character from a game he's one of the most deadliest and powerfuliest characters and is not to be messed with jonesy Intermission Fight Conclusion Score Gunning of the crafter |-| Luigi The Thunder Master= Steve Jonesy DEATH BATTLE 'FIGHT!' Conclusion Category:Schwxnz Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Cenus9548 Category:Schwxnz Category:Luigi The Thunder Master Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles